dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Legend of the Skydogs
This is the commonly accepted furr legend of the origins of aerkind. In the beginning, furr lived alone and in peace on [[Dreyrull (planet)|'Dreyrull']] with the wild animals that were: the ordo, the erdon, the creatures of great and small. They respected [[Draiah (diety)|'Draiah']] , and in the days when the world was whole, danced with her on the fields of Hassava, watched her soar in the mountains of Tabbagon , and swam with her in the great lake Listhrea. She was a being like no other, her body lithe like a cat, tail and wings of the mighty dragons, and a head like the wild canine creatures that were once called the [[Aeren|'Aeren']]. This time of peace lasted eons until a race of furr arose from the extinct species Moonah, a monkey-like people that once dwelt within Sereven. They were like Moonah, but they had mutated: their tails were gone, their fur had fallen mostly off all but for a tuft upon their heads, and their bodies had become taller, but far more clumsy. They blamed Draiah for cursing them. Day and night, the new-Moonah people - now calling themselves simply the "Mon" - hunted for Mother Draiah, seeking revenge. When word of this came to the rest of furkind, they no longer danced, swam, and played with her, but rather warned her of the Mon, telling her to run and hide from them. But Mother Draiah was all-knowing, all-loving, and always knew exactly what she was doing. "I know these Mon are coming for me, my children, and I must face them to show them the way." The furrs of Dreyrull begged her not to go, but Mother Draiah would not hear of it, and one day met the tribe of Mon in the marshes of Southern Hassava. With their angry eyes and spears they faced her, threatening her in exchange for their beauty. "You've cursed us, Draiah! You've taken away our tails, our fur, our beauty! Restore them to us, or we shall have to take your beauty from you!" But Draiah would not move. She gave a smile of pity, opening her jaws to explain to the race exactly why she had done what she had done; explan the use of taller bodies, less fur, and no tails... But her secret was never learned. The tribe leader, Gozov, was far too furious to listen to the great Goddess, and with the side of his mighty spearhead, charged at Mother Draiah and lopped her head clean off. There was a gasp against the Mon and the other furrs that had come rushing to watch, hidden in the nearby tree line. Slowly, they all moved in to see the fallen one. Into the drey, the body had dissolved, but something very strange was happening to the head. It was no longer one, but two - then three - then 4 - and it split and shrank again and again until there was 7. From each head grew legs, a body, and a tail with a shining tip. From each back sprouted wings: some like Mother Draiah's herself, while others like the beautiful Erdon whick she loved so dearly, and from one, the fierce spikes of her anger. The seven circled the mon, snarling wickedly, and soon began to chase the fleeing terrified ones throughout Dreyrull. They never did kill them, for lessons were better taught alive, but separated them into isolated parts of the globe to start anew. "Mon" became "Men", for the echoed growls of the separated being of Draiah - the aershaa - reverberated such a sound throughout the land for years to come. When the growls died, the aershaa came from their great hunt to live beside the furrs, dancing, swimming, and flying with them as Mother Draiah once did, for her spirit now lives on in the form of aershaa and in the drey beneath them. Category:lore Category:aershaa Category:furrs Category:Furr Lore